the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallr
Hallr was a dragon-blooded Aesir. He was also Maja's mate and the father of Halvden. Information Description Hallr was a yellow-green gryfon with yellow eyes. Personality While both Hallr and his son are arrogant, these traits were much more exaggerate in Hallr as he was incapable of the redemption his son possessed. He also had no qualms killing several pure blooded-vanir kits including at least 2 kits who would later on become his step-children. He also forced Maja the kits mother into marrying/him much to the latter's dismay.Song of the Summer King pg. ??? Role During his stay on Windwater, Hallr is the main enemy of Rashard. He constantly belittles and mocks Shard's leadership, and at one point tried to kill Shard. It is later revealed that he wished to become Sverin's wingbrother. History 'Entire History' In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''Song of the Summer King Hallr is one of the gryfons that Sverin sent to Windwater. This could possibly mean that Sverin didn't like Hallr, as Windwater was a disguised exile. On the first day, Hallr tried to organize patrols and such, but Shard stopped him, telling him that they needed to learn the secrets of Star Isle instead. He is also the reason that Shard started meeting with Stigr, as if Hallr didn't continuously challenge Shard, the Vanir would never have learned of his true heritage. Hallr strongly believed that Halvden should lead the settlement, and was the one who revealed to Shard that Caj didn't kill Shard's father. Hallr was killed by Helaku when the green gryfon tried to hunt the wolves who watched the Daynight flights. Hallr's death gave Sverin the opportunity to openly declare war on the wolves. Halvden was heavily affected by his father's death, and many of his later choices would be driven by revenge. Skyfire Hallr is mentioned by Sverin, when he tells Kjorn that Halvden had the shame of his mother and the death of his father to overcome. Hallr is also mentioned by Shard when he thinks about how he and Orn have the same build and similar feather coloring. It is revealed that Hallr is from the clan of Ingmar. A Shard of Sun While tracking a mentally-ill Sverin, Havlden reveals to Caj that Hallr once told him that to leave the heart open is to die, as the heart is the weakest part of a warrior and merely an organ. By the Silver Wind ''Flying in soon! Relationships Halvden While Halvden looks up to his father and cares deeply for him, Hallr doesn't seem to return the favor as he not seen showing any affliction towards the latter and argues with him on why he lost to Shard even though it wasn't Havlden's fault that he lost the spar to the latter. When Hallr is killed by Helaku, Halvden is devastated and swears vengeance on the wolves for what they did to Hallr. Maja Despite being his mate, they never got along. They didn't like or loved each other. Hallr only mated with Maja for personal reasons rather out of affiliation. When Hallr died Maja didn't miss him one bit and was rather relived that she was no longer mates with an obnoxious gryfon especially one who killed her ex-mate along with their original kitsJess E Owen's Discord . Rashard Despite Sverin appointing Shard as the leader of Windwater settlement, Hallr refused to respect Shard as his leader or even as an individual. Hallr believes that his son should be the leader of the colony and constanly tries to usurp and undermine Shard with little success. Caj Sverin Sverin apparently disliked Hallr as he sent him to live in Windwater which is secretly an exile for males the Red King disliked. Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia * The name "Hallr" is Old Norse for "rock". **This could possibly be a metaphor, as Hallr is a "rock" that Rashard must overcome. Gallery Canon Author-Hallrs.jpg|Hallr (by Jess E. Owen) Hallr.png|Hallr Reference (by FlametheCharizard) Fanart References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aesir Category:Deceased Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Antagonists Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Warriors Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Former Winderost Gryfons Category:Clan of Ingmar